2042 Atlantic hurricane season (Mario's version - Live)
The 2042 Atlantic hurricane season is an ongoing event in tropical cyclone formation in the Atlantic basin. It began on June 1 and will end on November 30. These dates typically prelimit formation of tropical cyclones, however activity can exceed both of these bounds, as was the case in the previous year. The year opened up with three tropical cyclones crossing over from 2041: Nu, Xi, and Omicron. All three had dissipated before January 15, finally ending the hyperactive season from the year before. The first storm of the official season, Alberto, formed on June 3. It eventually became the first major hurricane of the season before striking the southern portion of Florida. It then rapidly intensified to a Category 5 and made landfall along the Texas coast near its peak intensity. Seasonal forecasts Season summary For more information on Tropical Storm Nu, Hurricane Xi and Tropical Storm Omicron, see 2041 Atlantic hurricane season (Mario's version) § Tropical Storm Nu, Hurricane Xi, Tropical Storm Omicron ImageSize = width:800 height:290 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:70 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2042 till:30/11/2042 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2042 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-215_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_216-299_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_300-399_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Category_8_=_≥400_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2042 till:03/01/2042 color:TS text:"Nu (TS)" from:01/01/2042 till:09/01/2042 color:C1 text:"Xi (C1)" from:01/01/2042 till:12/01/2042 color:TS text:"Omicron (TS)" barset:break from:03/06/2042 till:09/06/2042 color:C5 text:"Alberto (C5)" from:07/06/2042 till:08/06/2042 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:19/06/2042 till:24/06/2042 color:C1 text:"Chris (C1)" from:07/07/2042 till:14/07/2042 color:C6 text:"Debby (C6)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2042 till:31/01/2042 text:January from:01/02/2042 till:28/02/2042 text:February from:01/03/2042 till:31/03/2042 text:March from:01/04/2042 till:30/04/2042 text:April from:01/05/2042 till:31/05/2042 text:May from:01/06/2042 till:30/06/2042 text:June from:01/07/2042 till:30/07/2042 text:July from:01/08/2042 till:31/08/2042 text:August from:01/09/2042 till:30/09/2042 text:September from:01/10/2042 till:31/10/2042 text:October from:01/11/2042 till:30/11/2042 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Hurricane Alberto On May 30, a disorganized disturbance formed to the east of the Leeward Islands. Traveling slowly to the north, it gradually organized until June 2, at which point it experienced a tremendous burst of convection near its disorganized center as it began to turn to the west. The tropical wave continued to organize until reaching north of Puerto Rico, after which a reconnaissance aircraft found a well-defined circulation near the convection, prompting the designation of Tropical Depression One at 12:00 UTC June 3. By 15:00 UTC, the depression quickly consolidated into a tropical storm, and was assigned the name Alberto. Once classified as a tropical storm, Alberto continued to move westward and gradually strengthened. By late on June 4, Alberto had strengthened into a hurricane. As it approached Florida, Alberto began to intensify at a quicker pace, and by the time it made landfall around 00:00 UTC on June 6 about 12 miles (20 km) south of Miami, Florida, it had strengthened into a major hurricane. Afterwards, it began to rapidly intensify as it entered the Gulf of Mexico and became a Category 4 later that morning. Later, it continued to rapidly deepen and became a extremely strong Category 5 by late on June 7 as it began to turn to the northwest. Alberto later made landfall on June 8 as a Category 5 near Galveston, Texas with winds of 200 mph (315 km/h) and a pressure of 879 millibars. The hurricane continued to accelerate inland; by early on June 9 it had weakened to a tropical storm, and by later that day it became post-tropical. Tropical Storm Beryl On June 5, a disturbance formed to the east of the Yucatán Peninsula. Due to its proximity to land, development was not anticipated. Over the next day, it gradually crossed the Yucatan while remaining disorganized. Once it exited into the Bay of Campeche early on June 7, the disturbed quickly consolidated, and later it was upgraded to Tropical Depression Two after a QuickSCAT pass indicated a closed circulation and winds to tropical depression-force. It was later upgraded to Tropical Storm Beryl later that day, based on satellite estimates. Beryl moved quickly under the influence of outflow from nearby Hurricane Alberto, which was situated to its north. Late on June 7, the weak storm made landfall south of Veracruz. Once inland, Beryl quickly degenerated as it interacted with the mountains of Mexico, and early on June 8 it had dissipated into a remnant low. Hurricane Chris On June 18, a non-tropical area of low pressure formed off the Southeast coast of the United States and was monitored for potential tropical or subtropical development. Soon thereafter, it quickly began to separate from its frontal boundaries and acquired a weak-warm core. Based on this data, the National Hurricane Center upgraded the system to Subtropical Storm Chris on June 19. Chris began to move to the northeast away from the coastline, while gradually acquiring tropical characteristics. By June 20, it had fully transitioned into a tropical cyclone. Afterwards, it attained its peak intensity as a minimal hurricane a few hundred miles off the East Coast, but later weakened as it tracked over colder waters and increasing shear. Chris later transitioned into an extratropical cyclone on June 22, and accelerated into the northern Atlantic ocean before being absorbed by a larger cyclone on June 24. Hurricane Debby In early July, a broad area of low pressure formed in the southwestern Caribbean Sea. The National Hurricane Center later assessed the disturbance of a low chance of formation over the subsequent days on July 5. Over the next day, the disturbance slowly moved north while gradually organizing over the open waters of the Caribbean. Eventually, by early on July 7, the disturbance was upgraded to Tropical Depression Four while located northeast of Nicaragua after a reconnaissance aircraft found a closed circulation and sufficient thunderstorm activity. Shortly thereafter, it strengthened into a tropical storm, earning the name Debby. Aided by warm sea surface temperatures, low wind shear and a moist environment, Debby steadily strengthened until late on July 7, at which point Debby began to undergo explosive intensification. Fueled by near-perfect conditions for strengthening, Debby eventually became a category 5 hurricane on July 9 while entering the Gulf of Mexico. Shortly thereafter, it attained its peak intensity as a category 6 hurricane with winds of 250 mph (405 km/h) and a pressure of 849 millibars (25.08 inHg), making Debby the strongest of the season. Shortly thereafter, Debby underwent an eyewall replacement cycle and weakened somewhat as it approached the Florida Panhandle on July 11. At 12:00 UTC July 12, the hurricane made landfall just west of Jacksonville with sustained winds of 205 mph (330 km/h). Afterwards, rapid weakening ensued and Debby eventually became extratropical on July 14 while inland over West Virginia. The remnants of Debby accelerated northwards until being absorbed by another extratropical cyclone on July 18. Storm names Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons